nickelodeonssamandcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Victorious
Victorious (stylized as VIC'TORi'OUS) is an American sitcom created by Dan Scheinder that originally aired on Nickelodeon from March 27, 2010 to February 2, 2013. The series revolves around aspiring singer Tori Vega (portrayed by Victoria Justice), a teenager who attends a performing arts high school called Hollywood Arts High School, after taking her older sister Trina's (Daniella Monet) place in a showcase while getting into screwball situations on a daily basis. On her first day at Hollywood Arts, she meets Andre Harris (Leon Thomas III), Robbie Shapiro (Matt Bennett), Rex Powers (Robbie's puppet), Jade West (Elizabeth Gillies), Cat Valentine (Ariana Grande), and Beck Oliver (Avan Jogia). The series premiered on March 27, 2010 after the 2012 Kid's Choice Awards. The first soundtrack for the series, Victorious, was released on August 2, 2011. The series won for Favorite TV Show award at the 2012 Kid's Choice Awards, even beating out iCarly. Victorious has had four Emmy nominations. Its second soundtrack, Victorious 2.0, was released on June 5, 2012. On August 10, 2012, Victoria Justice stated that the series would not be renewed. Justice also said that Victorious was the number one show on Nick and she did not know why it was cancelled. Dan Schneider added in a blog post that Nickelodeon often ends shows after about 60 episodes. Even though he and the cast would have been willing to shoot more episodes, the network decided to end the series. He also denied rumors that Victorious is ending because of its new spin-off show, Sam and Cat. Although the Victorious cast only filmed three seasons, when the series was cancelled, Nickelodeon split the third season in half, making a fourth season. The third and final soundtrack was released on November 6, 2012 and entitled Victorious 3.0. The first single from the new soundtrack is called "L.A. Boyz" and the music video was released on October 18, 2012. The series finale "Victori-Yes" aired on February 2, 2013. Plot The series follows Tori Vega, a teenager who is accepted into Hollywood Arts High School, a school for talented teens in various performing-arts fields, after taking her older, much less talented sister Trina's place in a showcase after Trina had an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb product designed to help make people sing better. The plot follows Tori as she finds her place within Hollywood Arts, while getting into crazy situations and adventures, and meeting friends to help her along the way. Other students at Hollywood Arts, and the students who make up Tori's group of friends, include Andre Harris, a musical prodigy who becomes Tori's best friend at Hollywood Arts after encouraging her to stay at the school and helping her realize her talent; Robbie Shapiro, a socially-awkward ventriloquist who carries around his puppet Rex Powers, who is seen by Robbie (and generally everyone else) as a living person; Jade West, a sarcastic and Gothic "mean girl" who has a complicated frenemy relationship with Tori and often threatens her; Cat Valentine, a sweet and innocent but naive and somewhat dim-witted girl; and Beck Oliver, a down-to-earth and handsome guy who is Jade's boyfriend. They had been a couple since before the start of the series until the Season 3 episode "The Worst Couple", but got back together in the Season 4 episode, "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade". Beck and Tori have also had moments where they were attracted to each other (they almost kissed twice), but Tori did not want to risk her small friendship with Jade over this. Other characters include Erwin Sikowitz, the performing-arts teacher for Hollywood Arts; Lane Alexander, the school's guidance counselor; and Sinjin Van Cleef, an odd friend of Tori's.